Addicted to You
by Elosion12
Summary: I stared at the sea washing against the waves, they spoke to me. "Join us, Isabella; your true place is in the ocean. Come, swim amongst the fish, this is where you belong. You can't resist us forever…"
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the sea washing against the waves, they spoke to me.

_Join us, Isabella; your true place is in the ocean. Come, swim amongst the fish and merfolk, this is where you belong. You can't resist us forever…_

"Isabella, come back inside! You'll catch a cold!" My mother's voice broke the illusion and I rushed inside my beach house. When I was inside, the voices continued.

_Isabella, don't leave. Feed your temptation for water, feed us…_

I rushed upstairs to my bathroom and ran bath water, as I stepped into the steaming water, the voices got louder and more persuasive.

_Isabella, doesn't that feel heavenly? The water caressing you like a second skin. Now, imagine what it would feel like completely submerged. You open your eyes and see your hair whimsically floating around you, bubbles float from your mouth as you hold in as much air as possible. Oh, Isabella, how orgasmic it would be…_

The voices screamed at me to drown myself, constantly they would scream for me to die. To become one of them, what they were I didn't know. This has been daily routine since the day I turned eighteen. These female voices that sounded like evil seductresses would tempt me into swimming at night or sitting in the shower for extended lengths of time, its always been the same. I've been diagnosed with chronic sleep insomnia since my eighteenth birthday, at the most, I'll gain two or three hours a night.

This night was different. As I sat in the porcelain tub, trying to ignore the voices, they suddenly began to fade. I sighed in relief until another voice intruded the peace.

_Isabella, why do you never listen? We just want you to be happy…_

It was a male voice that tempted me this time, his voice was seductive and alluring, who was he. The voice laughed.

_Seductive and alluring? Well, thank you for the compliment, Isabella. Now, please, listen to me. Join us in the water. You've denied us for five years now; you are stronger than I expected…_

I mentally rolled my eyes. Buddy, complimenting my 'strength' isn't going to get you anywhere. And no, I will not, nor will I ever, join you. He sighed.

_I didn't want to do this but if I have to, I will. I'm going to have to force you…_

Bullshit! I screamed at him mentally. You're not forcing me to do shit!

_Oh, just you wait Isabella…Just you wait…_


	2. This is Very Important!

**I apologize for the readers who had their hope smashed when they found this A/N in place of the next chapter of one of my stories but I'm here to tell you that I'm going to start cleaning up. Which means, I'm going to stop starting random stories and work on the ones I have currently. Currently, I have nine stories. I haven't worked on some of them in forever and it annoys me.**

**So here's my plan.**

**On my profile, there is a poll. The question is "Which story should I update and work on first and foremost?" There are eight options. I did not put my story "A Perfectly Good Heart No More" as an option because it is on hiatus until I get around to redoing the entire story. Every other story is an option in the poll and you can only pick one.**

**Based on the poll, these will be the results:**

**The two stories with the most votes will be my primary projects.**

**All other stories will be put on hiatus until further notice.**

**If any story recieves zero votes it will be DELETED FROM FANFICTION. Although I wouldn't want to do that to something that I put a lot of work into, if it happens I will. There's no telling if I might republish it with a different name.**

**Thank you for understanding and helping me set my priorities.**

**Elosion12**


	3. This is Very Important! Part II

**Hello again, my readers!**

**Well, the results are in! I have closed the poll and I will now announce which two stories will become priorities.**

**In first place is "Starting Anew"**

**In second place is "Addicted to You"**

**And I am happy to say that NONE of my stories received zero votes. Therefore, none will be deleted! Yay!**

**Now, the other six stories are on hiatus until I feel that "Starting Anew" and "Addicted to You" are updated enough to my liking. I will then start updating the others, in sets of two.**

**In third place is "I Just Want You to Know Who I Am"**

**Fourth is "The Few, The Proud, The Marines"**

**In fifth is "Dear Edward"**

**In sixth place is "Assassin's Creed: Twilight"**

**In seventh is "A Hole of Darkness"**

**And in eighth place is "His Majesty is Found At Last"**

**So, that's that. I will start writing the next chapters now and will post them as soon as I can.**

**Elosion12**


	4. Chapter 2

As I sat at my desk studying my Calculus homework, I realized it had been three days since the mysterious male voice presented itself. I had avoided water at all costs; terrified of what he could make me do. I had actually researched what he could possibly be, there weren't many results and most were silly headlines like "DEAD 'MERMAN' FOUND ON SAN FRANCISCO COAST"or "MYSTERIOUS CREATURE SAID TO BE A MERMAN" and they were dated from early in the 1900's. It made me feel even more crazy that I was actually _considering_ the fact that I _wasn't_ going crazy.

__

Oh, Isabella…

He taunted me with images of heavenly aquariums and dolphins squeaking happily. I groaned and rubbed my temples. Fuck, can't you just go away and _stay_ away? He laughed and I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't.

__

You know it, I know it, we both know it. So, instead of prolonging the suffering, why not just hop in the ocean? You know you want to…

He was right, I did want to. I wanted to be happy and carefree, something I had wanted since my father's death two years ago. What I didn't want though was to die. He laughed again, it was starting to annoy me.

__

Well Isabella, get used to it because it won't change. And who said anything about dying? I certainly didn't…

Well, you always tell me to 'fully submerge myself' underwater, that would count as drowning smart one.

__

Don't get smart, Isabella, and we never said you had to stay under long, just long enough…

His voice was still as alluring as it had been three days ago but somehow it had a different tone to it…a more convincing tone.

I didn't notice that I had doodled where I was suppose to writing the answer to number 17. My doodle was scary, it shocked me into realizing that this was more than just a psychological problem.

It was the ocean. There were different fish and coral and…people? There were fish people swimming, looking happy and smiling.

__

Isabella, that could be you. All you have to do is go out to the swimming pool and dive in. It's that simple…

I wanted to so badly but I felt as if doing so would kill me. That I would have to leave everything here to live out there.

__

That is but one small price to pay for eternal happiness…

Before I knew it, my feet had carried me out to my swimming pool and when my brain finally caught up to my actions, I was jumping in, fully clothed, to my dark swimming pool. My thighs made contact first, leaving them numb and useless in my fight against the darkness of the water.

__

YES! Now I can finally _have what I've always wanted!_

As he spoke arms shot out of the darkness and grabbed me, pulling me against a hard chest that felt as if it was made of stone. I struggled as much as I could but the water began to caress me and fill the emptiness that I had felt for so long inside my soul.

__

Oh, Isabella, you will serve me well one day…

That was the last thing I heard as I began to sink and I could do nothing but watch through irritated eyes as the moonlight faded away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was plesantly surprised at how much praise this story has gotten. What do you think will happen next? Leave a review with your thoughts and I just _might_ tell you!**

**If you're lucky enough to guess right. ;)**

**Elosion12**


	5. Chapter 3

**B****ellaPOV**

Ugh, my head. My head throbbed with an extra pulse and I groaned. That had to have been the strangest nightmare _ever._

"Ah, Isabella. You're awake. I was beginning to think you were dead," A humorless chuckle followed. "How do you feel?" The voice wasn't the alluring god from my delusions of the past days, this one was different. His voice was soft and melodic unlike the harsh one that had been harassing me.

I'm still asleep. _Fuck._

"No, Isabella, I assure you that this isn't a dream. You're awake. Open your eyes, please." I did as the voice said and was greeted with one of the most gorgeous men, ever. His blonde hair flowed around him fantastically, as if under water… "Isabella, do you know where you are?" I shook my head and looked around the room, observing my surroundings.

The bedroom was beautifully decorated with luxurious décor and whoever designed it must have been a professional designer. The blonde man laughed. "Well, my wife's no professional but I'll tell her you liked it." As I stared at him, I realized that bubbles were floating from his mouth as he spoke.

That's when it hit me. I was underwater. I began to panic and claw at my throat, begging for air. Oh god, I was going to die. What was going to happen to Renée… Jake?

I was pulled from my final thoughts as the strange man gripped my arms and shook me. "_Isabella_, calm down. You aren't going to die." I sighed. "You don't need to breathe. Don't ask me how or why, but you don't." He released me and moved back a few feet. He wasn't a merman…he had hands and feet like a normal man and he wore swim trunks like a normal person…

_What are you?_ I thought, knowing he could read my mind. He seemed hesitant at first but then proceeded to answer.

"Well, Isabella, we're… How do I put this without scaring you? We're…"

"Vampires." Came the voice I remembered. I instantly froze and when he walked in the room, his eyes were blood red and shone with hatred and I couldn't help but shiver at the dead look overwhelming them. "Carlisle, could you give us some privacy, please?" The other man, Carlisle, left the room. Leaving me with him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked my kidnapper. As he approached me I backed up into the headboard of the bed.

His answering smile scared me and I wished at that moment I could dissolve into the wall. He laughed darkly. "Sadly, you can't, Isabella. As for your question, I want what any vampire would, your blood." He approached me and caught my chin in his hands, bringing my eyes to meet his. "This will hurt, but you'll get used to it."

His teeth sank into my neck and I screamed in pain. The feeling of his teeth embedded in my flesh scared me and as he drank deeper, the pain evolved. The shooting pain from his teeth was replaced by the aching pain from the sucking. I moaned from fatigue and he released his teeth from my neck, still lapping at the blood. I gasped and realized it wouldn't help so I stopped. I opened my mouth to talk but a cough came out instead. I was exhausted from his feeding but I needed to get three or four words out of my mouth before I could let myself sleep. "I fucking hate you,"

* * *

****

JasperPOV

It's interesting. I've never held on to prey long enough for them to tell me that they hated me. I guess it's to be expected. After all, I did take her from her home. Normally, if Isabella was any other girl, she'd be dead by now. However, she was lucky enough to be gifted with the most delectable blood ever. I wanted to make wine out of it, to add the alcohol for the extra zing.

Just as the thought passed, Isabella stirred in our bed. Yes, our bed. She will have to sleep with me while she's alive. I haven't exactly told her the sleeping arrangement yet and I'm sure she won't be happy about it.

I went to her and smoothed some stray hairs from around my bite wound, it was almost fully healed and I wanted to be sure no contaminates were caught inside. "Isabella, how are we today?"

Her eyes shot open and she backed away from me, scared. I loved it when they were afraid. It made me want them so much more. She whispered so low, I barely caught it. "Go to Hell, you monster."

No one calls me a monster, not a single living person has ever called me such a thing. My hand was around her throat in a flash. "What did you just call me, bitch?" My hands, by instinct, tightened around her throat more. Her eyes were hard, they held fear and hatred.

She smirked. "I called you a monster, rightfully. If you weren't, you wouldn't have stolen me from my mother. If you weren't a cold-blooded, heartless, evil fucking monster you wouldn't have stolen my blood from me…you wouldn't have almost killed me." As she ranted her hatred rose and her body tensed.

I hissed at her. "You know nothing! You have no knowledge of what I can do!" I released her throat but ended our 'conversation' by backhanding her and sending her off the bed. On land, it probably would've thrown her hard enough into the wall to break it. She was lucky we were under water. She didn't move and after my red haze had worn off, I debated whether I had accidentally killed her. _Fuck._ "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was in the room in an instant. Carlisle and his wife, Esme, had adopted me and my four siblings during they're years of immortality. I was thankful of Carlisle, to say the least. He had rescued me from Maria, my sire. If Isabella thought _I_ was evil, Maria would've been Satan on earth. She turned me into a killing machine. Had me kill newborn vampires after they're preternatural-newborn strength wore off. I carry the screams of those I've killed everyday…

"Jasper! What did you do to her?"

I growled at Carlisle's tone. "I hit her." And with that statement, I left the room.


End file.
